It is our intent to examine uveitis patients for the presence of an ocular autoimmune response. Selected patients expressing easily detectable responses will be examined in greater detail to determine the nature of the autoimmunity, whether cell and/or antibody mediated, and the source and characteristics of the eliciting antigens. Patients lymphocytes will be tested by the in vitro lymphocyte transformation assay, migration inhibition test, and cell-mediated cytotoxicity assays. The plasma and serum will be tested for the presence of autoantibody by radioimmunoassay, autoradiography and antibody-mediated cytotoxicity assays. These tests will be done using antigens prepared from pooled normal eyes. We intend to correlate the immunological characteristics of the response with the course of the disease and monitor the effect of time and classical therapy on the autoimmune response. From these results we hope to be able to determine the role of autoimmunity in uveitis, whether it is a cause or consequence.